regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dance Solo Tonight
Summary Peter accidentally bets that he could dance solo, so he turns to Kenny and Nate for advice, but East Pines are sure to win the wager by putting metal moving dance shoes and Lisa together. Transcript *(The episode begins at the park) * Marge: Hello. I just like to report that there's nothing wrong with your TV. But I just wanna tell you this. A fatman cancels his dance with his with wife for a wager, yet the people who started it are cheating by putting an 8 year old girl and phsyco tango dancing together once more, but a witness and a yellow fatman need to tell everyone before they are silenced forever. (Shouts to the window) No offence, Homie! (Again facing us) Everyone, I'd like to note two things. 1. The yellow fatman is my husband Homer and 2. This is The Mordecai and Rigby Zone. * Thomas: (Off screen) Marge! Homer's choking again! * Marge: (Murmers) Homer, will you stop choking?! * (Scene switches to the Drunken Clam) *Cleveland: Donna and I. Our marriage is as sweet as pie! *'Peter': Was the rhyme really necessary? * Joe: Yeah, Cleveland, what gives?! * Cleveland: I never realised that me and Donna had kept our marrigee for this long! * Quagmire: Whaddya mean? * Cleveland: Next week is our anniversary! * Homer: (Off screen) Woo Hoo! Whoo! Yeah, Cleveland * (Homer is shown) * Quagmire: What are you doing?! * Homer: Me and someone were planning a party, but I got thirsty and went here for some Duff. *'Peter': We don't sell Duff here, idiot! * Homer: Oh! Did I mention that your drinking Duff right now? * Joe: He's gotta point. I mean, Pawtucket was sued for fraud when you where at Springfield, Peter. *'Peter': I don't know what you're talking about. *'Homer': You're pretending that it didn't happen! * Jerome: HOMER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PETER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! STOP FIGHTING AND GET OUT THIS INTSTANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *(Scene switches to the streets) * Peter: Jerome was real mad. * Homer: Yeah. * Peter: So, what happens now? * Homer: Well, uh, Skips is celebrating 325 years in the business. * Peter: My gosh! When's that?! * Homer: Next week. *'Peter': Next week what day!? * Homer: Monday. Meet you at your house. * Peter: Okay. * (A text is shown) * Peter: A debate? That doesn't soudd bad. * (Peter texts Okay, when the texter texts I got someone) * Peter: That sound's okay. * (Peter text It is on and throws his phone away) * Mordecai: Peter! * Peter: What? * Mordecai: Why do this?! * Peter: Because a pine tree got into a solo dance debate. * Mordecai: That "Pine Tree" was our rival and did a prank war on us twice. Plus, he stole our statue! * Peter: But Lisa and Lucas told me an awesome christmas story featuring them. I guess It's not true. * Mordecai: It is true! There's a chance to cancel! * Peter: No way. * Mordecai: Fine. You can find out the hard way. *(Monday) *(Scene switches to the Griffin's house) * Peter: What am I gonna do?! I didn't practice so now I'm gonna lose the wager! * (Nate and Kenny enter holding and drinking squishes) *'Nate': What the hell's going on over here? * Mordecai: He's worrying over losing to a "Pine Tree". *'Nate': THE RIVAL PARK!? * Mordecai: Yeah, although, I'm not sure if their the ones behind all this. * Nate: Step aside because me and Kenny are gonna give this blind fatso some competitive advice! *'Kenny': (muffled) (Translation: You got yourself into a dance contest, huh?) * Peter: Kenny if you keep your hood up, we'll never understand ya. * Nate: He's comfortable wearing it like that. *'Peter': I'm surprised you guys dance. *'Nate': What? Kenny died when he tried to dance, and I got ran over by a car when I tried to dance. Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers